Minato Namikaze! The Yellow Flash!
by Benbonds
Summary: Minato Namikaze was a young boy who always had an innocent look on his face, everyone thought he was simply weak . . A nerd. Even when he became genin, people still thought it was pure luck, travel through and adventure as you find out Minato's pass and how he fell in love. KushinaxMinato because they're cute together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Benbonds: Okay, okay . . This is the first time I've submitted a story so don't be too judgemental . . .  
**__**Sasuke: *Ahem*  
**__**Benbonds: -_-' Fine it's the first time I've ever made a story and shown it to people . . But still, I'll be reading reviews so please give me ideas, I'm doing this from an idea my friend gave me, and **__**I want more ideas.  
**__**Minato: Yay, finally I get my own story.  
**__**Sasuke: I thought it was my story . . . *Death Glares* Benbonds . . . .  
**__**Benbonds: *Is already far away from them* Well hope you like it.**__**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Innocent Ninja!**

* * *

There was a slight breeze in the beautifully warm morning. It was silent except for the birds who were singing yet it didn't distract 'him'. He knew it was only about time for the peace to be disturbed, "Minato~" A calm gentle voice called. The young yellow haired boy seemed to be sitting his in back garden somewhat focusing. His eyes widened hearing the gentle voice, he swallowed spit knowing he was in trouble if his mother used a calm voice. "Come to your room right now!" She yelled in a scary manner. Minato sweatdropped remembering he forgot to clean his room.

The yellow haired boy scratched the back of his head in a carefree manner. "Don't play innocent with me young boy!" His mother playfully punched him in the stomach. Minato fell to the ground coughing, he knew when his mother punches you should always dodge yet he didn't see it coming.

"S-Such strength as always . . ." Minato's father mused.

After a few seconds, Minato got back to his feet putting a innocent smile on his face. "Sorry mother, I was too busy training . . After all, the Genin exams are soon." He defended himself hoping he got through to his mother. His father decided to take his son's side on this, after all he didn't want to see his wife get angry, he knew what she's capable of.

"C-Calm down Misana . ." Minato's father attempted to calm down his wife.

"Hmm? You want to fight too Kento?!" She dared in a dark, scary voice.

Minato sweatdropped watching his mother beat up his father. He took this chance to quickly sneak away, he was finished cleaning up his room anyway. His eyes shifted around observing his surroundings until it landed on the window. He looked back to check if his mother was still occupied which she was. He simply took little steps back until he was literately in-front of the window. He opened the window quickly grabbing until his scarf and jumped out leaving his mother dumbfounded.

"This is your fault!" She yelled at Kento.

"W-Well . . At-least he cleaned his room . . . ." Kento sweatdropped.

* * *

_"That was close . . Note, thank father." _Minato thought in his head making his way to the academy. He was wearing a simple white suit of clothing with green trimmings and a hood. "Minato?" A familiar voice was heard behind the yellow haired boy. He shifted his head to face the person behind him before giving off an innocent face.

"Morning Mikito!" Minato greeted.

Mikito rolled her eyes at the innocent boy, to her eyes all she could see is a weak boy attempting to become a ninja, but it was still cute though. "Want to walk to the academy together?" She asked the boy calmly. Minato nodded knowing he was going there anyway.

As they were arrived, they spotted a massive group of students gathered in a circle, it was obvious something was going on. Minato looked towards Mikito who just shrugged. They both walked to see what was going on, their eyes widened.

"I'll beat you for making fun of Uchiha's!" A spiky black haired boy attempted to throw a punch at the white-eyed kid, who simply stepped to the left dodging the punch. He slammed the palm of his hand into the spiky haired boy's stomach making him fall to his knees.

"Don't bother, you're clan is weak . . Just like you." He smirked getting into a stance, ignoring the cheering of the crowd.

"Get him Raizek! You're the strongest Hyuuga!"

"Don't give up Fugaku, you can beat him!"

"This match was settled when the Uchiha first picked a fight with the Hyuuga."

Minato looked towards Mikito who's teeth was gritted. He knew that she didn't like weak people in her clan and decides to ignore them. The yellow haired boy clenched his fist, even though it was a fair match between two people, Fugaku was his best friend. "Stop it!" He yelled walking in-front of Fugaku who now had a frown on his face.

"What's this? More weaklings defending weaklings?" The Hyuuga teased. Minato's face now too had a frown, he wasn't a weakling . . He was just born . . innocent.

"I suggest you back off Raizek . . ." Mikito glared from the crowd.

Raizek only crossed his arms before turning around to make his leave. "You Uchiha's are all weak, I'll give you a warning . . Stay away from me." He made a dark chuckle before walking off. Minato sighed before a smile was plastered on his face, he extended his hand towards Fugaku offering help. The Uchiha glared at him before getting up.

"You shouldn't have helped!" He yelled storming off leaving Minato with a blank expression on his face. Many thoughts came into his mind, did he do something wrong? He wasn't meant to help out Fugaku? Or maybe he was angry at the whole situation. Minato just shrugged it off before walking off to class.

* * *

The class room was filled with chatting, mostly about what happened earlier. The yellow haired boy was simply reading a book, waiting for his teacher to come in. His eyes observed around him before landing on Raizek who was sitting staring straight forwards. "I wonder . . If he has a problem with the Uchiha Clan." Minato wondered, he was too deep into his thought he didn't realize that Raizek was looking at him. It took Minato a while to shake the thought out of his head and stare Raizek in his eyes . . . . It started . . The staring contest. Minato was the type of guy to play that game but his eyes was simply attracted into his, he wanted to understand the boy . . But . . . His eyes was too strong, Minato had too look away and concentrate back on his book. Raizek simply smirked satisfied that he won the staring contest against the weakling.

"Okay, Okay . . Quiet down kids." The teacher finally arrived late. The yellow haired boy had to close his book and put it back into his ninja pouch. The teacher watched the class settle down into their own seats paying attention to him. His eyes scouted around watching each student individually, he could tell that Fugaku wasn't in a good mood and Raizek had a cruel smirk on his face. "This is what happens when you let kids gets ignorant." The teacher mused. He then folded his arms to his chest with a smile, "Today we have a new student . . ." He commented looking towards the door. The door opened as everyone was excited to see their new classmate . . Well most people did. A young girl walked in with long red hair, she had a small tint of red on her face indicating that she was nervous.

Everyone began whispering which got the new student even more nervous. _"M-Maybe . . . I shouldn't have come."_ She thought as she noticed almost everyone whispering, but she was going to make a good impression. She wasn't going to let some kids make her nervous, after all, she was probably stronger than all of them.

"Her name is-" The teacher was cut off.

"Kushina Uzumkai ya'know!" She shouted . . . Forget that yelled . . . . No screamed . . Yeah . . She screamed. It was too late, she screamed it already. She covered her mouth with her hands looking at everyone's reactions. Most of them had somewhat of a amused look on their faces.

"Hahahahaha, did you hear her scream her voice?" One began to laugh.

"Look at her hair color, it sucks." Another one laughed.

Even Raizek at one point had a grin on his face. Minato just frowned at the lack of respect to the new student, he actually thought the red hair looked good on her. He turned to his left as he felt someone looking at him, it was Mikito . . She was sitting next to him, was she there from the start? The female Uchiha shrugged before turning back to look at Kushina.

"Be quiet all of you!" The teacher yelled making sure they felt the killing intent in his voice. "Sorry Kushina, my form is not properly trained yet." He calmly said before glaring back at the students. "Would you like to take a seat?" He asked. Kushina simply nodded walking up to sit on the spare seat next to Raizek, the Uzumaki felt a shiver down her spine once she looked at Raizek's pure white eyes.

"Let me remind you all, the Genin exams are in three weeks. I do not know what you will be tested on but make sure you train all your jutsu." The teacher said as he began the register. Minato stared at the red hair, it was amazingly beautiful to him . . It seemed like academy will become more interesting in his eyes.

* * *

**Benbonds: Well that was the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it review and I'll make sure I try make the next one a little bit longer.**

**Sasuke: *Finally found Benbonds* I'll kill you!**

**Benbonds: Nooo! *Has a massive battle with Sasuke**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Benbonds: It took me a while to get away from Sasuke -_-' But still, thank you for your review Book52, you just made me very happy . . I'll try update more often.**_

_**Minato: But you just updated the next day?**_

_**Benbonds: Hehehe, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Minato: Also about Raizek . . . He's like one of those bullies in school and I'm thinking of putting Mikito, Minato and Raizek **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Powerful Females -_-' I'm bad at naming chapters.**

* * *

Minato looked at his house, it seemed like a haunted mansion. He shivered feeling death in the air, he was arguing with his self-conciousness, _"Don't go in, you'll get killed by your mother." _Minato made an innocent smile before taking small little steps towards his home. He turned the door knob slowly trying not to make a noise before pushing slightly to make his way in.

"So you've come back." A dark voice came from in-front of him. Minato was frightened in his very soul, his mother . . Was sitting down on a chair with a cricket bat, hitting it on the palm of her hand. His father was in the corner facing the wall, his head hung down in shame. The yellow haired boy smiled innocently like he always did, "I'm back mother, father." He mused hoping they'll forget about the incident before. Misana twitched at his son knowing his devious plan, "Don't play innocent with me!" She yelled slamming the cricket bat onto Minato's head.

The yellow haired boy rubbed the top of his head feeling a bump starting to grow. _"Note, always tidy your room." _He simply noted in his head before walking up to his room. "Genin exams . . I wonder what it is . . . ." He mused to himself before hearing his door bell ring. Minato let out a sigh getting out the book about space-time ninjutsu before making his way downstairs.

"Who is it?" The yellow haired boy asked cautiously.

"It's me, Mikito." The Uchiha answered on the other side of the door. Minato smiled, it's been a while since she came round his house . . . . Well forced round his house. He opened the door for his class made to come in.

"Minato, who is it?" Misana asked in a calm voice.

"It's Mikito." The boy replied . . Suddenly there was a silence in the house. The female Uchiha blinked a few times unknown what was going on, she turned her head to Minato who had a blank expression.

"MIKITO!" Both Minato's father and mother called in unison running downstairs. Mikito sweatdropped unable to think of what was going on right now.

"My future daughter in law, how are you?" Kento smiled.

"Future daughter . . In . . Law?" Mikito mused expressionless.

"Are you hear to ask my son out on a date? What a reverse! Minato you can take pointers from Mikito." Misana said.

Minato looked down embarrassed, as he felt his cheeks turning warm. He already figured out he was blushing but his parents got the wrong idea, Mikito was just a friend. "Mum . . Mikito's just a friend." He corrected looking over to the Uchiha who just nodded calmly. His parents looked at each other before a gloomy cloud came over them, they walked away sad. "Sorry about that Mikit-" He was cut off by a punch in his face making him fall on his butt. Mikito glared at him before storming off, "W-What did I do wrong?" He mused with an innocent look on his face, although covered by his hands grabbing onto his nose.

* * *

Minato made his way to the academy while reading his space-time ninjutsu book, he was interested in it ever since his parents bought it for him. He stopped in-front of his 'school' remembering what happened yesterday.

_Minato looked towards Mikito who's teeth was gritted. He knew that she didn't like weak people in her clan and decides to ignore them. The yellow haired boy clenched his fist, even though it was a fair match between two people, Fugaku was his best friend. "Stop it!" He yelled walking in-front of Fugaku who now had a frown on his face._

_"What's this? More weaklings defending weaklings?" The Hyuuga teased. Minato's face now too had a frown, he wasn't a weakling . . He was just born . . innocent._

He didn't understand why people liked to make fun of him and called him a weakling, maybe it was because he was too innocent . . But that was just him, everyone had their own personalities. The yellow haired boy walked into the academy observing the view, there was yet another crowd of people. Is there another fight? Is it Fugaku? Is Raizek involved? Thoughts pushed there way through his head until Minato decided to take action before thinking. He ran quickly pushing passed the people until finally getting a view of what was going on, it was Kushina being bullied a group of people.

"Hey look, it's the tomato head!" One boy teased as other joined in.

"Lets beat her to a pulp!"

"C-Come on guys, it's a girl . . We can't do tha-"

"Shut up, she's no one of us! She's an outsider."

Kushina felt the rage bottled up inside of her let loose. She wasn't going to let people insult her like that ad get away with it? They want to be her up to a pulp . . They're mistaken. "I'll make sure you hate me even more!" She cried out punching the person who seemed like the leader of the group, she followed up with a knee in the stomach then finished it with a kick in the face. The bully fell onto his back injured, it was like he got a ton of rocks thrown at him. Kushina glared at the boy, before glaring at the rest of the group who stepped back afraid.

"It's the red Red Hot-Blooded Habanero!" One cried.

"Run!"

"She's nothing but and outsider . . A strong one!"

The boy on the ground wiped the blood from his mouth before crawling away from the monster, "I-I'll get my . . Brother on you!" He yelled before crawling to the medical room. Everyone watching was dumbfounded at the woman's strength although a certain yellow haired boy had a smile on his face.

The Uzumaki clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. Her eyes began to water up as she felt lonely in the inside, she just made everyone afraid of her . . She was meant to make friends not to make enemies. She ran away to her class room as tears was released on her soft face, she didn't dare turn back to face anyone's reactions.

Minato frowned, he wanted to go after her but he didn't want to seem like a stalker. He just walked to the classroom waiting for the academy's bell to ring. He sat on his seat reading his book about space-time ninjutsu like he always did, his eyes quickly shifted to his left spotting Mikito who sat next to him. "Morning Mikito!" Minato greeted, unfortunately she just ignored him and wait for the teacher to come in. He sweatdropped knowing Mikito wouldn't be talking to him any time soon, his put down his book immediately once his teacher arrived.

The teacher eyed them all trying to figure out most of their moods, he took the register and thought about the assignment the head teacher gave him before making a huge sigh. "The genin exams will be slightly earlier due to a certain incident, it will be in two days." He said emotionless. There was a slight moan from most of the students but for others there was a cheer. Minato raised an eyebrow at the sudden outcome, he guessed it was to do with the war and stuff and they needed more back up . . So if that was the case then they were bring back some stronger jounins? A smile was plastered on his face knowing he might have a strong teacher and maybe strong team mates. His eyes instantly looked towards Raizek and Mikito, they were probably the strongest student's in this academy . . Then again it wasn't good to underestimate.

"Today we will be sparing each other, you will perform the Seal of Confrontation first and then perform the Seal of Reconciliation, once you've done that you may being to spar." The teacher said hoping no one will ask what they are or how to perform it, he's told them around twenty times they've should have remembered it by now. He looked at them noticing everyone got what he just said, he thanked God before a serious expression was plastered onto his face. "Now to choose who to fight." He mused looking at all the students, his eyes landed on Raizek which made him make his first choice. "Raizek versus . . ." He continued viewing on who to pick next, most people were staying back knowing they didn't stand a chance against the Hyuuga. He looked at Minato who had an innocent smile on his face, "Minato!" He finished. Everyone gasped, it was Minato versus Raizek . . . Everyone felt sorry for the yellow haired boy although Minato still had a smile on his face.**  
**

* * *

**Benbonds: Finally second chapter is finished, I hope you liked it . .**

**Minato: What's with these women's strength.**

**Benbonds: Get ideas and I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Benbonds: Meh, I know the last one was crappy mainly because I rushed it, but still thanks for reviewing people. The more you guys review the more I want to continue the story :P, also 'cuz I rushed I didn't finish what I was typing. I meant that I'm thinking of putting Raizek, Minato and Mikito in a squad.**_

_**Sasuke: Hn . . Whatever.**_

_**Madara: You're just mad you don't have your story.**_

_**Obito: Poooooor you~**_

_**Sasuke: Whatever!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Minato The Weakling?**

* * *

The teacher blinked at everyone's response, it seemed that he didn't choose a good pair. Raizek had somewhat of a creepy smirk on his face, he was going to teach people what happens when they mess with him . . Although Minato didn't look scared which made Raizek even angry, was he just trying to act calm? Or what it that he wasn't listening. "What, are you so scared that you can't speak?" Raizek teased. Minato just put on one of his innocent smiles before performing the Seal of Confrontation, Raizek copied him straight after ready to completely destroy his opponent.

"You can't be serious!?" A familiar voice yelled, it was Mikito and she looked slightly annoyed. "You won't make Minato fight him will you sensei? Minato isn't that type of fighter."

"She's right!" Fugaku added in, "Minato is just a guy who want's to become a great ninja by reading, he isn't good with practical stuff!"

Soon everyone nodded their heads making the teacher sweatdrop. He didn't know Minato was that weak, he just thought he didn't like to show his true potential to people or stuff, a sigh escaped from his mouth before looking back at the two. "All right, fine. Minato you will not be fighting Raizek." The teacher frowned. Minato only blinked a few times pushing his lips into a thin straight line,

"Oh . . Okay sensei!" The yellow haired boy said bowing, before walking back to the crowd of students.

"Mikito, you will be fighting Raizek." The teacher mused. The female Uchiha smirked, she wanted to get payback for him beating on one of the members. She tied her hair into a ponytail before walking up to face her opponent. Raizek smirked with amusement, it seemed that this battle was going to be one that you wouldn't forget. Both performed the Seal of Confrontation and didn't bother with the Seal of Reconciliation before getting into a battle stance. "I hope you're not thinking of fighting without performing the Seal of Reconciliation." The teacher twitched even so they ignored it.

Mikito knew her chances of winning in hand to hand combat was very slim. She performed a few handseals which most people recognized(Raizek, Fugaku, Minato etc . . .), the female Uchiha didn't even try to conceal them. "Right, I hope this works." She performed a few handseals again performing the clone technique, three clones appeared next to her as the puff of smoke disappeared. She made a sigh calming herself down before her eyes turned to a serious glare, with great speed she and her fake clones ran around in a circle attempting to confuse Raizek. They stopped and continued to glare at Raizek before all four of them ran towards him, one was stayed behind the free indicating that it was probably the real one.

Raizek looked at them for a bit before turning his stance into the famous Hyuuga's 'Gentle Fist' Stance. His pupils became more distinct, as his veins near their temples bulged. He knew which one was real due to his Byakugan but he decided to play the fool first. He dashed up to a clone striking it with full force making it disappear in smoke. Mikito sent two clones to run in front of Raizek as she travelled around to attack him from behind but of course Raizek saw through this plan. The young Hyuuga struck both clones with his index finger and his middle finger together before pretending to look around for Mikito who was right now behind him. "I've got you!" She mused sending a punch towards him. Raizek smirked ducking fast, then instantly turning 180 degrees to face her. "It's over! Palm Bottom!" He yelled slamming the palm of his hand onto her stomach pushing her back a meter or two, once he struck her, he transferred chakra into her causing internal damage paralysing her.

"Weakling, you're just like the rest." He smirked folding his arms to his chest, his eyes widened with surprise with what happened next. Her body disappeared in a puff of smoke, once it cleared it revealed a log. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" A yell came from above. Raizek looked up to see a massive amount of flames raging towards him. "Since whe- . . . I forgot . ." He thought to himself remembering what happened.

_Mikito knew her chances of winning in hand to hand combat was very slim. She performed a few handseals which most people recognized, the female Uchiha didn't even try to conceal them._

It was all over for Raizek, he was going to get caught in the burst of flames and get probably . . . A second degree burn. The flames hit the pure dirt on the ground burning everything that got into it's path while laughing to itself. "Water Style, Wild Water Wave." A large amount of water flew above the flames then dropping to put the fire out. Nothing could be seen, nothing was there . . . Was it that the flames was so hot that it incinerated everything in it's path?

"R-Raizek . . Is dead?"

"This can't be possible . . ."

The teacher stayed silent unable to take in all of this. Mikito hit the ground folding her arms putting on an emotional face, "Hmph, he can't be reduced to ashes, that was the fourth time I've used that technique in my life . . It wouldn't be that strong to incinerate someone." She stated before looking around finally spotting Raizek with a yellow-haired boy. W-What?" She mused dumbfounded. Everyone turned to where she was facing and gaped, it was Minato with Raizek, the yellow-haired boy was panting fast as it looked like all the ligaments in his body was torn to shreds, he fell to the ground and went unconscious.

"Minato!" Fugaku yelled running towards him.

Raizek stared in amazement, the boy actually saved him somehow . . . He was so quick that even his eyes couldn't spot him, he then spotted somewhat of a custom kunai the yellowed haired boy was holding. "What is that?" He mused snatching it from the boy without any hesitation.

"Bastard!" Fugaku yelled kicking the Hyuuga in the stomach sending him back, also grabbing onto the kunai while he was at it. "It's not yours, It's Minato's." He simply said putting it in his pocket. He simply grabbed Minato and put him on his back and walked over towards his sensei who was still astonished. "Sensei . . . What happened to Minato? How'd he get there so fast?" He asked his sensei who simply shook his head.

"To have such focus and such chakra to perform such a technique, of course it might have been his father who helped him perform it." His sensei mused, he didn't know what jutsu that was . . But it must have required monstrous chakra and a lot of focus, Minato was just a child, using that technique again can result to death luckily Tsunade came back. "He won't wake up for another week or so, I'll have to graduate him anyway . . . If he can perform that technique, he could possibly be Special. Jounin level, or even Anbu." He thought to himself.

* * *

**Benbonds: I'm sorry how I did this. I didn't want to show the Flying Thunder God technique before this, I done a poll and I dun know what it's like but you know. Your problem. . So yeah, it's if you want a different Chapter 3 or not so yah.**

**Minato: When am I going to wake up? T_T**

**Sasuke: Never :P**

**Madara: Make a god damn story for me.**

**Benbonds: After chapter 30 or so of this, I'll start making one for you Madara.**

**Sasuke: What about me?**

**Benbonds: -Is farrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr away-**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Benbonds: Cool cool cool, I've decided to ya'know . . . Keep it like that, even though I forgot to make my poll viewable. -_-' Anyway I like the fact that you guys are following and please review and give me more ideas . . Please? Because I don't want to feel like I'm writing for nobody, :O**_

_**Sasuke: Baka.**_

_**Itachi: You lack hatred.**_

_**Zetsu: Aren't you supposed to be dead? **Yeah, somehow Itachi's alive!_

_**Kisame: Itachi is alive~**_

_**Deidara: I'll blow you to shreds, un!**_

_**Hidan: Ritual!**_

_**Kakuzu: I don't care who dies, I'm just selling the bodies.**_

_**Sasori: Oi . . . I wanted to make 'em into puppets.**_

_**Tobi: Mind explaining why you all are here?**_

_**Benbonds: -_-' Right! Time for the next chapter and also.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't have a clue why I have to do this, cuz I don't own Naruto and everybody knows that.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Team Seven

* * *

The yellow haired boy laid down on a bed, he felt pain throughout his body although it wasn't as worse as before. He kept his eyes shut not wanting to open them just yet until he heard voices.

"Minato will be waking up any second now." A truthful voice spoke.

"What? That quick . . ? I expected . . " A voice trailed off.

"It's alright, I used a special technique unlike the normal medical jutsu, although I won't be able to heal people as quicker now until I recover my chakra reserves." The voice reassured.

Minato was listening, it seemed like he had people worrying for him so he might as well show he was awake now so no one worries any more. He attempted to open his eyes but the top eyelid had a strong weight on it forcing his eyes shut, Minato let a sigh escape his mouth before checking if everything in his body was moving okay. He tried to move his fingers which worked so he moved onto his toes, they seemed to be working perfectly. The pain was gone somehow, he only felt it a few seconds ago . . Was it possible that the healing was faster than usual? Then what time this the medic start healing him? Or was it that she performed a jutsu that made him forget about everything. A cloud of questions filled Minato's head not allowing him to think straight, his ears twitched as he heard a screech.

"My baby is alive! Did you hear the sigh? He's alive, he's alive!" Minato sweatdropped knowing that it was probably his mother, still it put a smile on his face. He had enough motivation to attempt to open his eyes fully this time and that's what he did, he ignored the weight on his eye lid and opened them to see his surroundings. Just what he expected, he was in the hospital. His eyes shifted to his side to see who was beside him, he saw his parents along with a blonde haired female with brown eyes who was looking down at him. Come to think of it . . What happened? How'd he end up in hospital . . He couldn't remember a thing. He looked at the medic who was about to open her mouth to speak so he kept it mouth shut.

"You're probably wandering what happened?" She asked folding her arms to her chest. Minato nodded in reply hoping he'll get all the information you need. "You used an A-Ranked jutsu . . Or even S-Ranked . . You probably didn't know what that technique does to your body. Due to using you're own body to summon yourself to a different location due to manipulating space-time, you are basically making your own self a summoning. Luckily you have the chakra of a chuunin or even jounin, if you didn't you would be dead. I taught your academy teacher some medic jutsu to recover chakra so that someone like you does not do something to kill himself. Summoning yourself to a different location can tear you limbs apart, also causing great damage to you . . . Well for Humans anway. Summoning animals are trained to have body strength so that they can't get hurt due to a summoning. Your father told me that he helped to create the technique which explains how you got it, just don't use that jutsu again or you will die."

Minato nodded at the woman before thanking God that he can take in a lot of information at a time. His body was pretty much healed but he stayed in bed anyway. "You'll stay here for another two days and I'll let you out, the genin exams are tomorrow, I'm sorry I can't let you take part." She said whilst looking down before turning around to make her leave. Misana stopped her and whispered something in her ear, which the medic replied with a nod before walking away. Misana sighed taking one look at her son before walking out. The yellow haired boy was left alone . . To sulk or anything but he didn't do that. He was definitely taking the Genin exams no matter what anyone says. His eyes widened as he looked around for his Flying Thunder God Kunai, he spotted it on a table with a note on it. 'Hope you heal up, from Fugaku and somehow Mikito.' Minato smiled before taking it and jumping out the window, he ran home to quick go over and train his jutsu for tomorrow.

* * *

Minato woke up on his usual bed, it was about time he went to academy . . He didn't want to know where his mother was, so he quickly tip-toe'd to the bathroom, did he usual stuff and went back to his bedroom. "MINATO! ARE YOU HERE?!" A deadly yell came from downstairs after hearing the door open. The yellow haired boy grabbed his clothes and jumped out of the window, somehow quickly getting changed before he touched the ground. He ran to the academy with great speed.

Facing his mother in the mornings when he did something wrong was suicide, it was for people he actually wanted to die and he wasn't one of them. He arrived in front of the academy and walked in without hesitation, yet again there was a circle of people watching something. It wasn't a surprise to him any more, stuff like this always happen. He walked through the crowd apologizing and asking to let him through with a please until he finally got to the front to see what was going on. Raizek and Fugaku was fighting again, he watched Fugaku throw punches and Raizek who was dodging and blocking all of them. This time, he knew better than get into other people's fights, after all . . He's done it twice and both had the Hyuuga involved, coincidence? He was shocked to see Fugaku punch Raizek in the face with full force, the impact made everyone silent.

The Hyuuga was still standing, his face turning back to Fugaku with a devilishly smirk. "Now, It's my turn." He said in a cold, cruel voice. The Hyuuga hit Fugaku in the stomach with the palm of his hands at the same time. He followed up by quickly jumped over him and elbowing him on the back of the Uchiha's spine. "It's over!" He finished him off by sweeping his foot making Fugaku fall forward, he didn't really care about the Uchiha clan, they were all weak to him.

"Stop it!" The yellow-haired boy yelled quickly running in front of his best friend in a flash, catching him with both hands. "I know you guys hate each other, but stop fighting." He frowned as his best friend coughed out blood, he simply gave him a piggyback carrying him to the infirmary not taking a second to look back at Raizek's reaction.

"When you saved me, you disgraced me, I'll get my revenge." A cruel voice came from behind the yellow haired boy, but he just ignored it and continued walking.

* * *

"Right, write down the correct answers on the piece of paper." The teacher sighed as he watched everyone in the classroom pick up their pens ready to write down. "Begin!"

Minato looked at the questions, then tilted his head . . This was the first part of the Genin exams which is purely about your knowledge of Konoha and being a shinobi . . Well his father said that anyway. _"Who is the current Hokage?"_ Minato read in his mind, of course it was easy for him to answer it down.

Mikito sighed seeing how hard the questions was becoming as she went down, the Uchiha was on the fifth question and it was pretty much too hard for her. "In a war, kunais and shurikens are the most natural ninja tools, there is another ninja tool that comes next up, what is that ninja tool?" The Uchiha frowned in defeat, she didn't know there was another popular ninja tool that people used. She wanted to cheat but she would get in trouble and be called a cheater, she just skipped the question and moved to the next one down. "Once the first Hokage had a rival in life, he was called the second strongest shinobi in the world, what is the name of the shinobi?" She shrugged knowing she couldn't do the answer, then it hit her with full force. She shot her hands straight into the air.

"Yes Mikito?" The teacher blinked.

"How many questions do you need right to pass?" She asked.

"I thought no one was going to ask, you need eight out of ten to pass." Everyone's eyes widened at the statement. They weren't going to pass this at all, it'll be impossible . . Nearly half of the questions are probably for the chuunin exams. Mikito twitched before simply 'Hmph'ing and looked back down on her paper.

Kushina tilted her head, she didn't understand why half of the question was so hard, it's suppose to be a genin test . . Genin tests are suppose to be easy, or... Kushina simply felt her eyes light up, she bet most of the questions was in her past questions. She looked at the first question. 'Who is the current Hokage?', she then looked down the paper noticing question 7, 'Who was the teacher of the current sannins?'. BINGO! She was correct, luckily her mother taught her about these stuff, but they had to have eight to pass . . Simply meaning, there's two questions were not meant to be answered, question five and six. Her head shifted to the side looking at a certain yellow-haired boy who was writing down an answer.

Minato simply finished the test paper and put down his pen before feeling someone looking at him, he's eyes shifted along the back row, then to the front row landing on Kushina, he gave her a warm smile . . . . Which was flipped upside down because she turned around uncaring. A sigh escaped his mouth before turning towards Mikito who seemed to have got the drift of the exam, it was a pretty good trick . . Only a real shinobi can see through deception

* * *

"Alright, times up. You are to give your exams papers in and wait for the second part of the test which will be performing the three basic jutsu for a genin." The teacher sighed knowing full well what he was about to say was going to make them hate him forever.

"So . . Is our test going to be marked with the second part or . . .?" A random boy asked.

"No . . . That test wasn't really . . . Apart of the genin exam . . . The Hokage told me to make you do that test to see what knowledge you have. Also . . It was an accident that the answers was twice further down." The teacher said trying to make it seem like a good thing.

There was an awkward silence in the air . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"So . . . The test was for nothing?" A random student asked.

. . . . .

"Ye-" The teacher was suddenly cut off by yelling threats.

"KILL HIM!"

"SLIT HIS NECK AND TAKE HIS LUNGS OUT!"

"STAB HIM! TEACH HIM HATRED!"

The normal people of the class didn't yell threats. Mikito slammed her head on the table annoyed with a grunt, Raizek looked outside the window uncaringly, Kushina was about to scream and yell but held her anger back . . Ya'know. Minato tilted his head with his innocently face.

"I suggest you all leave the room now before you miss your exam, or else you'll be stuck here with me for another year." The teacher hissed.

The students ran out of the class to their next exam.

* * *

The exams went smoothly and most people passed. (A/N I can't be asked to do the rest 'cuz I have revision to do for my exams) Everybody ran home to go tell their parents. **  
**

Mikito entered her house dropping her bag down, "I'm home." She sighed before taking off her sandals, she then walked into the living room to tell her father the great news. "Father?" She called, after not seeing him in the living room. She guessed they weren't in before letting a sigh escape her mouth, she walked upstairs to get changed.

"SHORYUKEN!" Her eyes widened as soon as she opened the door to her room, a furious uppercut came straight towards her, it connected with her chin making her get sent flying into the air.

"K.O You win!" Someone said in the background.

* * *

_**Benbonds: I dunno why I added the end bit, but review much so I know I'm not writing to myself. Please.**_

_**Madara: Can you start on my story?**_

_**Benbonds: That reminds me, sorry for not updating, I have been revising for my GCSE exams ., I'll try get the next on done as soon as possible.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Benbonds: Hnnnn . . . . . Last chapter was meant to introduce Team 7 but I guess I forgot. But please review, I don't want to feel like I'm writing to myself.**_

_**Sasuke: What you get for being an idiot.**_

_**Benbonds: . Your dad.**_

_**Madara: I guess you guys are going to dance?**_

_**Tobi: Meh, as if I give a damn.**_

_**Nagato: Its funny how all three of us have Rinnegan.**_

_**Sage Of Sixth Paths simply blows up the stage of talking and starts the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Naruto characters or anything.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Team 7! Again T_T**_

* * *

A man sat down on the shodaime's statue(First Hokage) looking down at the village. The look in his eyes showed somewhat hate, "This wasn't how the village was meant to turn out . . It was suppose to be strong." He spoke to himself calmly whilst letting his eyes walk down before stopping on the shodaime's face. "Or was it?" The hatred in his eyes disappeared after his ears twitched indicating shinobi coming his way. The man simply stood up slowly after performing the tiger hand seal, "I'll be back." Was his last words as a blue aura covered his body before disappearing as well as the man.

As the shinobi reached the statues, they saw no one there. "Who could it be, he come's here everyday but disappears before we reach him." One of them said. The others simply shrugged before jumping down on the Hokage mansion's roof to report. As they entered through the top entrance, they walked down the stairs before entering into the back of the Hokage's room. "Sandaime Hokage!" One called before kneeling down showing respect to his leader. "We failed the mission, 'again'."

The Hokage looked at them, but not in disappointment. He was wearing the official uniform — consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash(Thank Naruto Wiki for that.). A sigh escaped his mouth before putting his smoking pipe in his mouth, "He'll come back, we have a lot more chances to find out our 'guest'." He folded his arms thinking trying to figure out an idea. "You're dismissed for now." He commanded. A 'Hai' was heard before they all disappeared in a puff of smoke, Hiruzen was certainly going to find out the man's identity after all, who wouldn't be curious.

* * *

"My baby is a genin! He's growing right before my eyes!" A cry was heard from the whole of Konoha.

Minato sweatdropped from the loud . . . . . Cry or shout . . He couldn't tell.

Kento put his hand on Minato's hair and ruffled it, "Good job son, but that's pathetic standards. I graduated when I was 4, and I was still learning how to read and write." He said coldly. The yellow haired boy's eyes widened as well as Misana's, not because he graduated at the age of 4, but this was the first time Kento said something coldly.

"If you keep staring, I'll rip both of your eyes out . . Bitc-**(Sorry the censor button didn't work earlier, so you eheheh . . You might want to skip this next words if you don't like swear words, I don't but ya'know, It's something I have to put in 'cuz later in the chapters there will be a lot) **Bitch." He threatened.

And . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

That's what he would say if he was a different man. "Good job son." He ruffled the boy's hair.

"I can't stay here for too long, father, mother. I have to go back to the academy, they're assigning squads." Minato smiled before running disappearing which left their mother and father dumbfounded.

"Such speed . . . . . " They said in unison.

* * *

The teacher crossed his arms watching each kid speak away, he looked to the left where all the Jounins were standing waiting to hear their squad. He simply coughed to catch their attention, "Ehm . . Time to say the squads." He announced listening to the kids quiet down. "As you can see, we have brought back the strongest Jounins to teach you because we're in the middle of a war. I'll start announcing the squads now, squad one is . . . ." He began announcing the squads one by one.

The yellow haired boy looked at the Jounins, he could recognize most of them mainly because they're famous. His eyes widened once he saw the three legendary sannins, "Jiraiya-san . . Tsunade-san . . And Orochimaru-san . . . Sakumo Hakate, also Kagami Uchiha . ." He smiled knowing that if he was put with one of them, his squad will be successful. He quickly broke out of thinking after hearing Jiraiya's name being called.

"Squad Six will consist of Jiraiya, Raizek Hyuuga, Mikoto Uchiha and . ." Mikito glared towards Raizek who just returned a messed up grin, the yellow haired shinobi noticed the tension but decided to ignore it(not like him) to hear who was in their last squad. "Minato Namikaze!" A huge gasp was heard from most of the genin, then whispers could be heard. Although Minato was happy he was in a strong squad, he needed a way to make them all work together . . Knowing Mikoto, she won't get along with Raizek and Raizek won't get along with any of them . . Mhm . . This was going to be a long day for the squad.

"Squad Seven will consist of, Kagami Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and Setsuna Senju." The teacher continued ignoring the tension between the squad six.

* * *

"Ahahahahahahah, what a squad. An Uchiha, Uzumaki and a Senju . . How will that turn out?" A long black haired shinobi laughed.

"It's not funny brother, the Senju will simply be killed by the Uchiha." Another man said with white, shaggy hair.

"Lighten up, Uchiha's aint bad." He simply replied.

"One name, Madara." He argued.

"Tobirama, you and me both know Madara wasn't that bad. He was simply possessed, confused and angry." Hashirama explained.

"Will you two shut up, I'm trying to work here." A loud voice yelled.

"Sorry Shinigami-Sama." Hashirama apologized.

"Hmph, yeah . . Whatever." Tobirama said.

"If you want, I can send you to Jashin instead?" The Shinigami glared towards the white haired Senju.

"What you think I'm scared?"

"Fine, go down there." The Shinigami simply touched Tobirama which made him disappear.

"Sigh . . . I hope he's alright." Hashirama sighed.

"I'll be surprised if he lasts one day with Jashin."

"Why not send him to Kami?"

"Kami will destroy his soul if he gets that attitude. Jashin is more laid back."

"Oh I see . . ."

Hashirama took a seat down at his desk and eyed the paperwork he was doing for the Shinigami before he got distracted. He began filling out each paper quickly, he was bored and wanted to see what else was going on in the human world but who knows what the Shinigami would say. "You may watch if you want, you did offer help after all." The Shinigami said in his cold voice. Hashirama, without any hesitation jumped off his chair and looked back down to watch what was about to happen, after all . . He was interested in this Minato kid.

* * *

Minato sat down watching Mikoto walk back and forth waiting for their sensei to arrive at the spot he told them to go too. "Walking back and forth wont make him come faster." Raizek said in a cold voice, he was staring at the sky, it was the only thing that interested him in the world . .

"I was raised impatient, you got a problem with that?" Mikoto shot daggers at Raizek who didn't return the posture. Minato's eyes flickered at he noticed something white come into his view, and he knew who it was. He stood up showing respect to his new teacher. Mikoto noticed this and looked around before spotting him, she pointed her index finger at him with rage. "What the hell took you so long?!" She asked coldly. Raizek only sighed not being bothered about the Uchiha, he simply bowed down to show respect and awaiting orders.

"Research." Jiraiya answered folding his arms, he was wearing the traditional jounin outfit that he 'HAD' to wear. "Anyway, so you are my genin . . Lets start with getting to know each other, tell me your name . . Your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies and your dreams." He watched his finger walk across from the genin before landing on Raizek, "Starting with you."

The Hyuuga showed no interest in taking part whatsoever, they could tell by his eyes but was taken back when he opened his mouth to speak. "My name is Raizek Hyuuga, I have many likes . . My dislikes are the Uchiha clan." His head shifted to Mikoto wanting to see her reaction, she just shot daggers at him as usual, Raizek simply returned the posture. "My hobbies are watching the clouds and my dream is to show everyone the Uchiha clan are just some weaklings, their kekkei genkai was derived by the Hyuuga's Byakugan."

Mikoto had enough, she wasn't going to let him get away with making fun of her clan, she was more stronger than him in all ways. "TAKE THAT BACK!" She yelled throwing a strong punch to Raizek's face who had barely time to react, he covered his face by putting his arms in a cross formation. Once they punch made impact, Jiraiya could swear he heard bones snapping which made him sweatdrop. Minato just blinked not wanting to get involved in a fight, even if it was between their squad, he was interested to see how Jiraiya will settle this. Raizek shielded the attack quickly kicked her in the face sending her back, he was about to throw a shuriken but their sensei got into the way.

"Alright, alright . . That's enough from the both of you." He said with a serious face, he pointed at Raizek first. "You shouldn't say things like that, it'll make your teamwork fail a lot more and by the looks of things, it already does." He then pointed towards Mikoto. "You shouldn't attack your team mates no matter what they say." A sigh escaped his mouth before pointing at Minato. "Would you like to tell us about yourself?"

Minato put on one of this innocent smiles whilst tilting his head to the side, "My name is Minato Namikaze, I like training and my friends.." Mikito knew that he trained but he was still weak and innocent, it seemed like it'll be her and Raizek doing all the work, even if she hates him. "I dislike waiting for ramen to be cooked. My hobbies are learning about fuinjutsu and my future dream . . . I want everyone to acknowledge me so that I can become a great Hokage!" Jiraiya smiled at this boy's confidence, Mikoto knew it would never happen because he was so weak, **(A/N Mikoto is yes, one of Minato's best friends but still thinks he's took weak to become a ninja.). **Raizek wasn't bothered about Minato's dream, in fact . . He respected it, but still felt like they were all beneath him in power.

Mikoto knew it was her turn to speak, so before their teacher could say a word she interrupted him. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha, I have many likes and I have many likes and I have many dislikes, I also have many hobbies. And my future dream is to show to everyone, the Uchiha clan reigns supreme."

"It wont happen." Raizek coughed with a mocking tone. Mikoto only glared at him, her anger fuel gauge was almost to it's top . . Even Kushina's fuinjutsu technique to suppress her anger was wearing off. Minato noticed this straight away and smiled, "Mikoto, your dream can become a reality if you believe and try hard enough." He said kindly, Jiraiya tilted his head at the boy knowing that this squad will be interesting.

"Alright, listen to me, I want you all to meet me at the training grounds where the memorial stone is, 6am sharp . . And I suggest you should not eat because if you do . . ." He didn't end the sentence, he just showed a scary face before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Minato knew that he wasn't going to eat, same with Mikoto. Raizek didn't care, he was just going to go there a few hours early just in case their sensei was going to get there before him and he didn't want to show a bad first impression, and the others had the same idea too.

* * *

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Small flames came in Kushina's direction, she luckily dodged them also having knowledge on how it can be controlled by the user's chakra. She ran up to Fugaku moving most of her chakra to her hand, somewhat of a seal sign appeared on her palm as she did so, she also noticed Setsuna preparing to attack both of them, whilst focusing chakra to his leg he leaped back using the chakra for an extra push.

Kushina twitched, now she was definitely going to get him, ignoring Setsuna she leaped at him with great speed pushing the palm of her hands into Fugaku's stomach. He fell to the ground wrapping his stomach, she applied a lot of force into that . . She was strong for a female. He then started to notice something, he couldn't feel his legs . . . Something was wrong. "I sealed your movement, it's only a weak seal . . Lasts for thirty seconds, it's long enough to finish you off." She explained.

"Wood Style: Wood Spike Capture!" A yell was heard somewhere in the forest, Kushina's eyes widened as she felt something wrapping itself around her leg, she looked down to see tree branches emerging out of the ground and removing her of her movement. "You can't move either can you?" He simply smirked, the Uchiha took this as an advantage seeing as the seal wore off. He began performed handseals, "Pay back!" He yelled jumping up into the air, he focused chakra into his throat before erupting a huge fireball at her.

"As if this can stop me ya'know!" Kushina rolled her eyes performing the tiger handseal, they should know she was a fuinjutsu specialist which meant she a almost perfect at chakra control. An a swift moment she channelled chakra into her legs and pulled away freeing herself from the wood's grasp. She was also fortunate to even escape the flames. Her eyes landed on Setsuna who was performing the tiger handseal and gathering chakra, _"I think I get it now, he hasn't mastered his family's kekkei genkai so it takes a while to gather nature chakra to manipulated and form trees." _She thought thinking back to their meeting.

_"I'm Kushina Uzumaki ya'know, my likes are cooking and my dislike is the color red! My hobbies are training my fuinjutsu and my future dream is to become the first female Hokage!" She explained about herself, Fugaku shrugged not really caring whilst Setsuna smiled. It was the first time meeting people who didn't call her an outsider or make fun of her dream, she could tell by Fugaku's expression he didn't care about her dream but still respected it. And the look on Setsuna's face made it seem like he wanted to help her with her dream, she looked towards her sensei, Kagami Uchiha. He smiled at her but not in a mocking way, it was a sort of a kind way . . The same as Setsuna's face._

_Kagami looked towards Setsuna mainly telling him to tell us about himself, "I'm Setsuna Senju, I like what I do not dislike, I like what I do not like, my hobbies are knowing my hobbies, my dream is to become better at performing my wood style faster than any other Senju." Kushina sweatdropped knowing that he won't speak about himself a lot but also thought his dream was pretty useless, what kind of dream is that? Any Senju can perform their kekkei genkai fast, what's the point of that? Why not aim for a dream which is something that could be impossible but you still try to reach that goal. She decided to push the thoughts away from her head before listening to Fugaku._

"Oh . . I get it now, but I'm not losing ya'know!" She mused forcing herself to dash towards Setsuna, her fists clenched into a ball. She'll have to time the attack right, she began performing handseals.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!"

Fugaku yelled blowing out a fireball at Kushina, it was typical for an Uchiha to have great mastery over fire jutsus . . And usually answer someone with 'Hn' although, now wasn't the time to start thinking about that. Kushina knew she couldn't dodge it, it was coming at her in the perfect angle, and she couldn't stop . . Hopefully her plan would work like this. As the fireball connected with Kushina, she disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing a log, "Five Element Seal!" She yelled jumping up behind Setsuna who was standing on a tree.

"Not so fast!" Setsuna saw that coming already, he manipulated on of the tree branch of the tree to flick Kushina away which was a success, he quickly jumped onto the tree his teacher was on. "That was close." He sighed, if he didn't feel hear presence at the last second, something in his body was going to be removed a few a seconds or something. She was a good person to have on their team, she's a good close range fighter but Setsuna wondered, could she use ninjutsu?

"Water Style: Wild Water Wave." A stream of water was coming at him quickly . . And that answered his question. Setsuna quickly clapped his hands together sending chakra into the tree branch, another big branch shot out of it shielding him from the water. "Water Style: Water Clone Technique!" As the water was falling, it started to form Kushina. "Water Prison Technique!" Setsuna was just hearing yells but he couldn't tell where she was.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!"

"WILD WATER WAVE!"

"PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

"WATER DRIP SLASH!"

"YOU FAT BASTARD!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"HUH? WHAT? YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!"

"WE ADRE FIGHTING YOU WANKER YA'KNOW!"

"DONT DARE CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hashirama laughed, at both the squad and Tobirama.

"It's not funny brother." Tobirama glared.

"De ja vu . . ." The Shinigami sighed somewhat annoyed.

"Wow, Jashin kicked you back up here?! HAHAHAHAHA, And are you watching the squad?!"

"Pfft . . . . We got more problems to sort out."

"Like what?"

Tobirama simply pointed at the paperwork Hashirama was suppose to do, it was a pile of millions.

"WHAT, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Hashirama panicked.

"You see, I multiplied your paperwork by every minute you looked at the Human world." The Shinigami replied with a smirk.

"No pleaseee, don't make me do this~" The 1st Hokage begged.

Tobirama -who never had a sense of humour and was always serious and NEVER and I mean NEVER laughed- began laughing his head off. Both Hashirama and the Shinigami looked at Tobirama surprised, who stopped laughing and shrugged. "What? It's not like I don't have a sense of humour, I just choose not to show it." He explained.

Hashirama and the Shinigami looked at each other before making a, "Ahhhhh." Sound nodding understandingly. Suddenly, a three leg'd crow came flying down from . . up wherever that place was and landed on the Shinigami's desk.

"Hnn? What now?" He asked the crow who just dropped a scroll before flying off.

"There will be a tournament against the dead shinobi in a few months, you will have to notify everyone in your block.  
-Kami

"Interesting I guess . . . ." Shinigami shrugged, Hashirama looked at him confused also wanting to read the letter. Tobirama didn't bother and began doing his paperwork.

* * *

**_Benbonds: Well that's it, I hope you guys like it 'cuz I certainly did._**

**_Madara: My story?_**

**_Benbonds: Please, please, please . . Review. I don't know if anyone likes it due to no reviews, I feel alone . . . T_T_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Benbonds: Welp, I guess I'm back with this story, also I typed Hashirama and Tobirama into it so you'll be reading more of them, and sorry for not updating . . . . I got my computer confiscated so I kept checking on my mum's phone if anyone else reviewed but didn't see a lot, T_T. I'm going to try get Kushina and Minato involved together and sorry about not doing the incident which happened between Kushina and that random genin thing, but I'll make it up to you, I already got a lot of stuff planned.(Which I forgot lul)**_

_**Madara: -Activates Mangekyou Sharingan- I suggest you guys review unless you want me to stop him for writing. **_

_**Itachi: -Activates Mangekyou Sharingan- I'll put him in a 72 hour Tsukiyomi if you dont.**_

_**Benbonds: PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!.**_

_**Tobi: Disclaimer, Benbonds do NOT, and I mean NOT, own any Naruto characters, especially me.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Pass The Test! Raizek The Prodigy!

* * *

Raizek leaned against the tree, he was two hours early and his sensei still hasn't arrived, obviously a teacher with the right mind would get there early. A sigh escaped his mouth, he didn't have any breakfast just like his teacher told him so he was simply weakened, but he guessed his sensei will give them a hard work out and then treat them to something like ramen later. One hour, thirty minutes went by and he still wasn't there, Raizek was sat down his eyes closed getting some rest.

"Oh would you look at that, he's sleeping." A familiar voice said in a mocking tone. Raizek opened one eye to only see Mikoto with her arms crossed glaring at him and Minato who simply smiled.

"Morning Raizek, how are you?" Minato asked.

Raizek frowned at the comment, after he treated Minato so badly he still consists on trying to make friends with him? It's not going to work at all, Raizek is the strongest out of all of them and he will not become friends with a weakling. The Hyuuga ignored him, continuously waiting for his sensei to arrive, Mikoto did the same ignoring both of her 'team mates' and Minato wondered why everyone was so quiet.

They waited for two hours straight, and their teacher still wasn't in sight. The yellow haired genin was on the verge of dying, he was both hungry and tired. Mikoto was tired because she was woken up to train which . . . She had never woken up this early before, if so, it was an important thing. And lastly Raizek wasn't bothered, he had his eyes closed for the whole time.

Minato's eyes shot straight open hearing a rustle sound in the bushes, he got out a kunai and held it in front of him. The rest of his team mates wasn't bothered by the sound and continued to rest so it was up to the yellow haired boy. Minato began tip-toeing towards the bush, he looked over to see a white spiky haired man with a book and a thin line of blood which extended miles. "Sensei?" Minato asked in confusion before watching his teacher looking up at him with a nosebleed.

"Hmm . . . . . LETS GET TO TRAINING!" He yelled wiping the blood of the nose before jumping out of the bushes attempting to catch his students attention. Mikito yawned before eyeing the legendary sannin, Raizek wasn't bothered and kept his eyes shut, Minato only shrugged and waited for what their sensei wanted to do.

"Alright! Are you guys ready for a test? I'll explain the rules. There's two bells, and only two of you will get them within the time limit which is till 6 PM. The third person will have to go without any lunch for the rest of the day and will be excluded from the first C-Ranked mission we get. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't get the bells. Understand?" The spiky haired pervert explained which they replied with a nod, Raizek opened his eyes interested with the little 'game'.

Mikoto knew for sure she was going to get one of the bells, it was probably Minato who wouldn't get it . . . But she didn't want Raizek to get the be- "Wait a second . . . . WHAT THE HELL!? YOU TOLD US NOT TO EAT TO PULL THIS STUNT?" She yelled, her anger exploded . . . After all, the fuinjutsu Kushina placed wore off. Jiraiya's expression was emotionless putting his finger in his ear and twisting it.

"Do you have to yell?" The sannin sighed, his eyes sparkled remembering one thing. "And if you three don't get the bells in the time limit, you'll be put back into the academy to train for three years!" He explained the a scary tone attempting to threaten them. Mikoto gritted her teeth, there was no way she was going back to the academy, she also couldn't help Minato if she wanted a bell for herself . . Thing's were looking bad for her, her eyes drifted to Minato who had a confidence smile on his innocent face. It wasn't everyday you saw someone smile when their chances on passing a fighting test was 0.00000000001.

"Go!" As soon as the sensei said that, all three genins jumped into bushes to hide from their teacher, it was obvious that they wasn't going to face the teacher head on, that'll just be stupid and retarded.

* * *

"Achoo!" A boy with an orange jump suit sneezed.

"THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM IDIOT?!" An black-haired(with a blue tint) yelled.

"Oh my God, Sasukee~ YOU IDIOT NARUTO." A girl with pink hair followed.

"It's not my fault ya'know?" He replied in a laid back tone. "Someone must be speaking about how good I am."

"Or how idiotic you are." Added in a jounin from the village who had gray hair.

"OI!"

"I'm just kidding."

* * *

Minato bit the tip of his thumb thinking on how to get the bells, he knew that the sannin had a huge advantage due to his speed and power, the only way to win was to work as a team to get the bells . . Yet he was still stronger than them in all ways. He reached for his pouch grabbing a scroll, "Good thing I prepared this, it'll shoot at him as soon as I summon them, but I just need a distraction." A sigh escaped his mouth as he looked around attempting to find Mikoto.

On the other hand Mikoto had her plan in her head and was ready to use it at any second, she just needed Raizek to rush at their sensei first. Her eyes continued to watch Jiraiya who seemingly has now got out a book and started reading, couldn't really blame him, no one was attacking after all.

Jiraiya sighed continuing to read his book, no one was attacking him and he wanted to at least finish the end of the chapter. His eyes flickered once he heard a crack right next to him, his shin was grabbed by a hand which came from underground. "Crap." He cursed for not paying any attention. Raizek smirked from underneath the ground, Hyuuga was the best at close range and didn't tend to use any jutsu yet he was different, he learned to use jutsus himself knowing it'll benefit him in battles such as facing a jounin. He pulled his teacher underground whilst he jumped up giving him a clear view of the sannin who was under the ground his face only showing. "Double Suicide Decapitation Technique" He simply said crouching down.

"Good one, but . . . . Not good enough." Jiraiya corrected disappearing in a puff of smoke. Raizek's lips turned into a frown for the obvious reason his plan didn't work. His teeth as well as his hands were clenched hearing a laugh behind him, Mikoto was not going to make a fool of him and he'll make sure she got what she deserved. With one swift moment, he jumped into one of the bushes devising a new plan to defeat his sensei.

"Phew! That was a close one." The pervert said to himself with a sigh, he was in the forest which felt too compact for anyone to find him.. He didn't want to fight any more and wanted to finish reading his book instead, he was going to reach for his pouch when suddenly a barrage of shurikens came at him without any hesitation. Jiraiya sidestepped dodging some but eventually one caught him on his leg. Minato dashed out of the tree performing a few handseals, "Ninja Art: Swift Walk Technique!" A sigh escaped his mouth as most of his chakra was transferred down to his legs and feet boosting his speed momentarily, it was moments like this that he thanked his mother for helping him improve his leg strength so he can withstand such a technique though he probably won't be able to walk afterwards so he had to get this done as soon as possible. Minato kicked the air with such great speed that he disappeared from sight.

"What . .?" Jiraiya stood their dumbfounded. The sannin didn't even bother to stay and look, the kid was dangerous in his eyes. He quickly ran through the forest performing handseals whilst running. "Transparent Escape Technique!" He called out. The pervert must have great luck because right at that moment Minato went in for a flying kick with a speed which maybe matched the 3rd Raikage. Jiraiya disappeared into thin air which was not surprising because he needed this technique for his pro spying on woman information or as he calls it 'Research'.

Minato blinked not seeing Jiraiya anywhere, it was then he felt the stress in his legs. He was forced to deactivate the jutsu he was using and to sit down. He couldn't move his feet at all, "I was so close . . . To win this, we need to work together." He said to himself, but it was a bit obvious that time was running out and that their so called sensei was simply stalling.

* * *

"Mwahahahahahaha, stupid bitch." Raizek held Mikoto up by her hair, she was beaten to death by the looks of it. His lips formed somewhat of a sadistic smirk which of course, went with his face, Raizek was enjoying himself while on the other hand Mikoto looked like she was near death. She didn't speak nor talk back for some reason, she looked simply vulnerable. Raizek's second plan was under way and all he had to do was wait for Jiraiya's arrival to get one of the bells. And as if right on cue, he heard the sannin's voice call out to him.

"What do you think you're doing to your team mate?!" Jiraiya yelled with pure anger running at Raizek with great speed. Raizek smirked awaiting the Sannin's attack, and just as he got hit both him and Mikoto disappeared in a puff of smoke. A devilish smirk appeared on the Hyuuga's face as he was watching from a nearby tree, he performed the tiger handseal and pulled the string connected to his finger. At that moment shurikens flew out from each tree and paper bombs was set off underneath the ground. It took a while to lure him into the trap but it finally worked, even if it caused his teacher to die.

An explosion was heard from far away, while the battle was going on with Raizek and Jiraiya, Mikoto had seem to have find an unmovable Minato. "What was that?" She narrowed her eyes to the smoke releasing into the air.

"Maybe Raizek is battling Jiraiya-Sensei." Minato replied attempting to get to his feet which failed.

"What happened to you anyway?" The Uchiha asked.

"A hurt my legs using a jutsu."

"How many times do I have to tell you Minato, you are not strong enough to take on someone by yourself. Gosh, just stay here."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

Minato sighed, it was hard to win a fight against Mikoto. Although he had already thought of a plan to get the bells but he didn't know who'll get them. Either way, he wouldn't mind missing the first C-Ranked mission, he just had to find Raizek. "Listen Mikoto, could you carry me to where Raizek's at?" Minato pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

". . . K-Kawai . . . F-F-Fine, b-but don't get me wrong. I-I'm doing it because we're friends!" She stuttered, she was pretty strong to be able to carry Minato on her back. She began walking to where to explosion was at.

* * *

"Mwahahahahahaha, I shall reign surpreme." Raizek laughed to himself over Jiraiya's dead body.

* * *

_**B**__**enbonds: Sorry again. So what do you think? Please review~**_

_**Obito: That ending was . . . . **_

_**Madara: O.o, you let Jiraiya die?**_

_**Kisame: All part of the plot.**_

_**Sasuke: YOU TOLD KISAME THE PLOT?!**_

_**Itachi: He told me too.**_

_**Sasuke: DAMN IT BEN!**_

_**Deidara: Don't think me! Un!**_

_**Sasori: And me.**_

_**Sasuke: You guys are trolling now aint yah?**_

* * *

Now time for a special! This will probably be at the end of some chapters, but it's only for fun!

**_Scene Special: Akatsuki House Party Part 1_**

**__**Itachi tilted his head as he viewed the scene before him, he just got back from the supermarket with a load of things robbed and now he finds this. Deidara and Sasori, drunk kissing each other. Hidan stabbing himself multiple of times, screaming out swear words. He also heard some moans upstairs which sounded like Konan and he also heard Pein's voice upstairs. Kakuzu was just facepalming in the corner watching the idiots mess about, while Tobi . . . . Well Tobi was, where was Tobi? "They're a bunch of idiots." A dark cold voice was heard behind the Uchiha, he turned around to see the orange masked fellow with his Sharingan glowing through the hole in his mask.

"You're telling me." Itachi replied putting down the bags, he walked upstairs to his room ignoring everyone else. As he opened the door he saw Kisame sitting on the bed with the Samehada next to him, it looked like he was crying. "Kisame?" Itachi asked his eyes holding somewhat of a concern. If he knew any better, he would say the shark looking man was simply drunk and was having an emotional wreck. And as if God had told him that, he was right.

"I don't like the sounds coming from the Pein's room." He said as tears fell from his eyes. "What is it Itachi? What are they doing?"

Itachi hated it when Kisame was drunk, he would always bother the Uchiha to find out an answer and he will not leave him alone until he does. Now days, Itachi just tells him whatever he wants to know because he doesn't have the strength to fight back.

"They're having sex Kisame."

"What's sex?" Kisame asked.

"Well sex is . . . . . . Fuck it, Ben I swear to god end this fucking chapter." Itachi yelled.

"Or atleast continue it next chapter so I can think of what to say."

A dark voice was heard from . . . . The sky?

"Fineeeeeeeee."

* * *

_**Welp that's it for now, review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Benbonds: To make it up to you guys I tried to update as fast as I could :3. Nowwwwww~ I hope you all like the special I posted because it might be in this chapter too.**_

_**Sasuke: Why not just tell 'em if it is or not?**_

_**Ben: Cuz I dunno if I might forget to.**_

_**Itachi: So I'm the main char of that special, right?**_

_**Tobi: Actually. It is I, I read the scripts.**_

_**Sasuke: Wtf.**_

_**Time freezes for just a moment.**_

_**Itachi: We both are.**_

_**Tobi: Reading my mind are we?**_

_**Madara: BE QUIET AND START THIS CHAPTER GOD DAMN IT.**_

_**Ben: Fineeeeeeeeee, please review.**_

_**Tobi: Ben does not own Naruto- You know the drift.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: The smart plan.

* * *

"Mwahahahahahaha! I shall reign supreme." The Hyuuga smirked about to reach for the bells.

"Wow . . . . No hesitation to kill, huh? Maybe I shouldn't had said what I said before." The seemed-to-be-dead Jiraiya referring to the 'Come at me with the intent to kill' , he disappeared in a puff of smoke for like . . The fourth time.

"What? That's not possible, shadow clones disappear as soon as it is hit. It doesn't shed blood." Raizek explained.

"Who said that was blood?" The sannin smiled behind of him pointing to the mud on the ground. "Now shall we continue?" Jiraiya smirked getting into a fighting stance. Once the Hyuuga saw this, a smirk was plastered onto his face. It was going to be a taijutsu battle, being a Hyuuga Jiraiya must know he couldn't beat the prodigy.

Raizek made the first move by running up to his teacher, his byakugan awakened nearly instantly. The Hyuuga attempted to strike the pervert on his chest trying to cause internal damage. Jiraiya simply slapped his hand redirecting the attack away from him, he followed up with a kick to the kid's stomach then finished it off by grabbing the kid by his head and slamming it onto the ground, harsh . . But being ignorant and arrogant will not be tolerated. The white-eyed boy coughed out blood as Jiraiya released the hold and jumped backwards, "D-Damn it." He cursed panting furiously. Jiraiya smirked biting his thumb drawing a bit of blood, he performed a few handseals before slamming his hand onto the plain grass. "Summoning Technique!" A puff of smoke appeared revealing a tiny toad, the size of a normal toad in a pond. He had orange skin covered in blue markings and bandages wrapped around his stomach.

Raizek lifted his top half of his body to sit up, blood was running down from the top of his head to his chin and from his mouth. "Gama, use tongue-whip!" He commanded. The toad opened his mouth as his tongue shot out in a fast pace and began to slap the Hyuuga in numerous of places causing him to fall back down. "Good boy Gama, you may go." The sannin said with a smile, letting to toad go with a puff of smoke. "You're ignorant to think you can beat me on your own. You should learn to devise better tatics, of course your plan was smart but not smart enough. Oh and look at the time 5pm, looks like you guys won't be getting the bells." He said walking off.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Raizek cursed himself, he was too weak. Their teacher was right he was too ignorant, he should have planned it right or learnt more jutsus. The Hyuugas knew things couldn't get as worse as this . . . Well before he heard a girlish snigger from behind him. Now he had to put up with the female trying making fun of him.

"You look like you've been beaten shitless. What happened Raizek?" The Uchiha laughed not even caring about his feelings, although she was going to need him so she stopped.

"Raizek, we're here to help you! I've got the first aid kit." Minato said with a concerned look on his face, he dropped the box and opened it. The only things the Namikaze could make out was a plaster and some bandages, he didn't know any medication at all, he couldn't blame his mother but seriously . . She could of at least told him what they were. "But I don't know how to us-" The boy was cut of short by a shove.

"Unlike you, I know how to use these sort of stuff." Mikoto explained whilst getting out the bandages, it was rare to see the female Uchiha helping the most hated person in her life. Minato span on his heels and sat down facing the other way, he was in deep thought. Now that all three was together, he can move over to his plan of working together but the question was will they work together.

"The only way to win is to work together." Once he said that both Raizek and Mikoto looked at him with a questioning look. A sigh escaped Minato's mouth, "It's a bit obvious that we can't win alone, and I rather you two get to go to the C-Rank mission than not do it at all." He explained a little more. The Uchiha knew he was right but she couldn't stand working with Raizek, meanwhile the Hyuuga agree'd with a nod. "If we're all clear on that I'll tell you the plan." Minato smiled.

* * *

"NOOO NOT THE BOOK!" Jiraiya yelled noticing all the blood on the pages, he tried to clean it yet it just stained. "It just got to the good bit." He cried putting the book away, he wiped the blood from his nose and got up to his feet. "Ten minutes left, I guess they won't get the bells after all." A sigh escaped his mouth. A sudden barrage of shurikens and kunais came flying at him from all directions. "Crap." He cursed jumping backwards dodging all of them.

At that moment, Mikoto jumped out performing a stream of handseals.

_"Mikoto, once we fire the ninja tools which he'll dodge, you'll jump in and use phoenix flower. I suggest you infuse it with shurikens to make it more dangerous." Minato explained and was replied too with a nod._

The Uchiha threw several shurikens at the pervert before inhaling in, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Crimson Nail!" She exhaled several small chakra-infused flames at at the projectiles. Once they met contact, the projectiles was cloaked in flames aiming for Jiraiya. Although the man simply turned on his heels an began running away, "Come on you get there!" She said manipulating the flames aiming for Jiraiya, although she couldn't control it no longer and it hit the grass causing flames to spread out. "It's far enough, it's up to you guys now." She said falling onto the ground.

Jiraiya was about to jump into the forest when suddenly the Hyuuga kid came jumped out straight at him, "Eight Trigrams." The kid got into a stance infront of Jiraiya who's eyes were wide opened.

"He couldn't have learnt . . ."

"AIR PALM!" He attempted to thrust his hand towards his enemy actually, onto the bells which was a success. The bells went flying up into the sky, and at that moment Minato jumped up catching the bells.

_"There's only one way this could happen. I was wondering if anyone knew any wind style ninjutsu?" He asked which Raizek replied with a nod. "Then this plan could work, first we would need to fire a barrage of shurikens to get sensei off balanced. Me and Raizek will be in charge of that. Mikoto, once we fire the ninja tools which he'll dodge, you'll jump in and use phoenix flower, I suggest you infuse it with shurikens to make it more dangerous. The technique can be manipulated so manipulate it to chase Jiraiya to Raizek. And once he gets close Raizek will jump out and use his wind style jutsu to blow the bells away and that's when I'll come in and catch it. Mikoto, you're the heart of this plan, if you fail it won't work." Minato explained. Mikoto stared in awe, it was amazing how weak Minato was but how strong his plan was . . Maybe even if he is weak his plans will make up for it._

_"Don't forgot, if you don't catch it and let it fly off and get lost in the forest we_ lose."

* * *

Minato gave one bell to Raizek and the last one to his best friend, "We got the bells sensei." And at that moment the alarm clock rang which meant they did it in time too. Raizek sat down tired, under his shirt his chest stomach was bandaged all around, there was a bandage around his forehead and some plasters on his face. He looked away attempting to look uncaring but a smile appeared on his face that he got one of the bells and wasn't excluded from the C-Rank mission, his father was going to be proud of him. Mikoto one the other hand was frowning, if it wasn't for Minato they wouldn't even be in a C-Rank mission. It should be him who got the bells, she was still amazed about the plan and how they executed it well . . Maybe their team wasn't meant to fail. Her eyes wandered towards Raizek who had an uncaring look on his face, her lips turned into a deeper frown.

Minato smiled, he was in a happy mood due to do winning. He wasn't bothered about going on the C-Rank as long as his team could experience it although there was a part of him which wanted to go on it. "So they get to go on the C-Rank mission right sensei?" Minato asked.

"Actually no." Jiraiya said coldly. Both Raizek and Kushina twitched and waited for an explanation. They got the bells and now he was telling him that they couldn't, something was going to go down and it certainly wasn't a fallen angel.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I meant all three of you will be going on the mission." Jiraiya corrected raising his hands out in a defensive manner. "Yes, you got the bells but you guys passed the real test which was to work as a team. You put everything aside about there being two bells and worked together as a team."

"I knew it, you weren't holding back and it was obvious that we couldn't beat you by ourselves even if you were holding back and also it's a squad so we had to work as a team." Minato explained with the same smile. Jiraiya smirked knowing the kid's logic, he had a smart squad in hands and he couldn't wish for any better.

"You guys are dismissed, we'll meet up tomorrow for your first D-Rank mission!" Jiraiya commanded.

"We're not going straight to C-Rank?" Mikoto frowned.

"Nope. But I'll make a deal, if you can complete 60 D-Rank's in less than two and a half months, we'll try C-Ranks for the rest of the year." Jiraiya said with a grin on his face.

"I'm in." Raizek was the first to speak which was a surprise. "I don't want so much attention for speaking first, so pleased stop staring at me like you're in love with me." He teased Mikoto who only glared.

"Why would I like you, you're ugly. I'd rather go out with Minato." She snapped back.

"Hey . . . " Minato muttered.

"Anyway's I'm in too." The Uchiha decided to change back to the original topic.

"Well, we're a squad so I'm in too." The yellow haired boy smiled.

Jiraiya smiled, maybe after all this work out they'll be strong enough to defend the village from attacks. It has been a long day and the kids was very tired, he could tell by their expressions. "Alright, you guys are dismissed." He commanded before disappearing in a puff of smoke. He even needed a long rest . . . Of reading his book.

The kids looked at each other and shrugged before walking off in their own directions.

* * *

"Can't wait to tell dad and mum!" Minato ran down the streets of Konoha dodging the people walking past, he was lucky due to his epic reflexes that he didn't hit anyone. The yellow haired boy made a left hand turn round the corner and smashed into something. "Awwww, my head." He cursed rubbing his head.

"Crap, I think I broke my leg." He heard another voice say, he wondered who it was but he quickly got up and bowed.

"I'm so sorry, do you need help?" He apologize lending out a hand to the face flat girl, she simply got up with no problems and patted herself down before turning towards him. Minato had a shocked look on his face but was immediately replaced with a blush, he didn't know he bumped into Kushina. He noticed her beautiful long and red hair was messy for somewhat reason unknown.

"It's alright . . Hey, you're that boy." She blinked, it wasn't everyday to saw someone so quiet in class running around. She noted that his yellow hair wasn't natural in Konoha either but everyone still got along with him. That's what she hated the most about Minato, she is treated as an outcast whilst he doesn't even have yellow hair but everyone respects him. Maybe it was because he was weak and everyone came to pity the boy, so they became friends with him so he didn't feel alone. In any case, Kushina wouldn't stay here and talk to the boy . . "Hmph." Was her response before walking away from him For some reason she felt different around the boy but chose to ignore it and go along with her normal personality to avoid suspicion . . If there was something to be suspicious about.

Minato frowned, he wanted to have a nice chat with her.. He wasn't going to lose this this opportunity. "Hey, wait . . Kushina." He called out but she already had left. Rain poured down as if it was setting the scenery, a sigh escaped Minato's lips before he walked away.

* * *

**Wells that's it for now. I don't feel like doing the special and sorry if this is too short. I don't have time to do this stuff anymore, **I'm lucky that I'm een still writing. So yeah have a nice day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Benbonds: Hell is wrecking, how I have time to write this thing I dunno but you guys owe me alot. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while.~ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Madara: I know you guys tend not to read this but please do review, when you guys review Ben tends to write more. I'm just saying, everyone OC that's coming in will play a part in the future, please take into consideration. Well most of them.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto neither Naruto characters in anyway . . . Except for the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 8: Kushina's Hell

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" A large yell could be heard in Konoha startling children. The red-haired stared at the scene before her, someone has simply destroyed her room by painting faces on her walls, tipped her bed around and pulled all her clothes on the floor. Yes . . This was hell. "Who the fuck did it?!" Kushina screamed kicking down her door and walking downstairs to the sitting room where her whole family was.

"Kushina, what is that screaming for and remember what I told you about swearing." Her mother scolded. All whilst both of Kushina's younger brothers were shaking in their boots. "What happened now?" Her mother asked.

"Have you seen my bedroom? Someone fucked it up and whoever did it is going to get fucked up." Her anger released from her body as her hair began flowing like a demon. She thought it could only be four people who would do this, either her younger brothers, her older brother or her dad. Seeing how her dad was not in the mood it wasn't him but her older brother was snickering for a while, whilst her younger brothers was scared.

"I'm not getting involved, lets go I need to release this stress." Kushina's father sighed grabbing onto his wife and taking her upstairs. Only lord knows what he meant by realising stress.

"Zhongda, was it you?!" Kushina asked her older brother who now released his laughter.

"No it wasn't me but I know who did it." The older Uzumaki snickered looking at both of their younger brothers who were still shaking. Kushina sent a glare at Zhongda before turning her hate and attention to her younger brothers.

"So it was you two!?" She didn't even bother letting them explain themselves and already began performing a train of handseals. Zhongda released a sigh after he stopped laughing standing in front of Kushina with a smirk.

"No fighting, neither sealing away their ability to speak. You didn't even ask why they did it." He exclaimed, he really wasn't in the mood for his brother constantly hitting him just to destroy the seal Kushina placed on them. Because he was the older in the household he had the job of keeping everyone in check, this meant that he was the co-leader of the house also meaning . . If anything happened his father was going to kill him. The female red-head glanced at Zhongda for a while before turning her attention back.

"Fine . . . Explain." She attempted to calm herself down by taking deep breaths though it didn't work, she still had the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look. Tetsuo the oldest of the two young brothers decided to speak seeing as it was his plan and all for revenge, "Y-Y-You forgot . . I-It w-was my b-birthday . . Today." He explained one tear falling out of his eye, "Y-You didn't even say happy birthday when everyone else did." He continued giving his older brother a pleading look.

The so called 'Red-Hot Habanero' heaved a sigh fully calming herself down, yes she may have forgotten to say happy birthday because she was in a rush but that didn't mean she forgot about the day he was born. "Under the couch, search." She commanded the boy before turning to Kiyoshi who firmly calmed down.

"Uhh. . Right!" Tetsuo looked under the couch searching for whatever her sister placed under there, he felt somewhat somewhat of a wrapped object., he quickly took a hold of it and pulled it out, his eyes lit out finally knowing what it was. He quickly ripped the packet to reveal a custom made shuriken with a thin visible string.

"I made it the size of a shuriken so it's easier to use, happy birthday Tetsuo!" She smiled holding out her arms for a hug, she was in a pretty much happy mood now seeing his reaction. In any case her room was simply a mess and she knew how to get it tidied up in less than thirty minutes.

"Thank you Kushina!" Tetsuo ran up to her attempting to give a her a great big hug which the female side stepped, instead of hugging him she pulled his ear and slowly walked up to Zhongda who still had his smug smirk on his face. Kushina stopped when she was right in front of his face using a death glare into his eyes.

"All three of you will help clean my room." She put her hands on her hips like a female will normally do when they're pissed. She eyed each one of them to make sure they got the message.

"Mhm, you guys better clean up her room. She's having a bitch fit." The oldest of the family said taking a seat back on the couch, he picked the remote for the T.V and started changing the channel ignoring the fact that Kushina's rage was above her limit and she was soon going to destroy the whole house if he didn't stop her. "Kushina if you don't calm down, I'll kiss 'ya."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth Kushina broke, she instantly slammed her fist onto the glass table shattering it to pieces. "Oh my, I'm not paying for that. Kushina your allowances got cut of last week for beating up children weaker than you, good luck.." Zhongda continued to tease the girl also noting that the two boys had already gone into her room to clean up the mess they made. Meanwhile Kushina wasn't having the greatest of times, she acted before thinking and due to her stupidity she had to pay for the glass table and her brother was still edging her on. She wasn't dumb . . . Well maybe a little but she knew her limits, fighting her brother would probably get her beaten to a pulp and embarrassed but she wanted revenge and she was going to get it.

"Zhongda, kiss me." Kushina smirked a plan popping into her head, after all knowing your brother ever since you was born was a perfect thing. Behind that confident attitude Zhongda had was simply a shy young guy.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT, I'MYOURBROTHERICAN'TDOTHAT, THAT'SJUSTFRICKINGDISGUSTING!" Yes, the male was speaking so fast that even the text had to be stuck together. Kushina smirked 'half' satisfied with his reaction, she watched her brother's face turn into the colour of their hair. A giggle escaped her mouth thinking about how dumb her strong brother looked. "Don't laugh, not everyone is perfect." He mumbled looking to the side with his head hung down, he finally realized the plan her sister came up with . . Although she may act like a monster when she giggles his soft side seems to come out because of her cuteness. "Kushina, isn't there a yellow haired kid in your class?" The older changed the subject putting on a more serious face.

The Red-Hot Habanero tilted her head before twitching, "Oh that kid . . Yeah what about him?" She asked changing the direction of his eyes to a desk to her right.

"Don't you like him?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw what happened between you and him on the streets."

"What you was stalking me?!"

"No . . . . I was picking up some food for the house." Zhongda rolled his eyes getting a dustpan and brush and began sweeping the broken glass, he didn't want his father to see that but he'll find out anyway. "In any case, I know you better than anyone else . . Why don't you like him?" He asked.

"None of your business!" Kushina stubbornly crossed her arms and changed the direction of whole body to the left.

"Hmmm . . . But I think you don't show it but you're interested in the guy."

The female turned to face her brother, a newly formed blush appearing on her face. "W-W-W-What a-are y-you on about?! I don't love him! I'm not in love with the guy! I'm too good for him."

"Who said anything about love? I thought you was just interested in the weapon equipment he had." Zhongda tilted his face acting confuse, he tried his hardest to conceal the smirk that wanted so badly to appear on his face. "So, what's this about love?" The smirk appeared on his face.

"I-I-I . . Hate you..."

The older's face turned more serious his smirk soon disappearing, "Kushina, when you walked off he looked hurt." He made the tone of his voice more serious than his usual casual tone, just to make sure that his younger sister could understand that this was obviously serious.

"And so?" She raised an eyebrow tilting her head back to face him. Her stubbornness multiplying more by the second, she really wanted to change the subject now.

"And so you should apologize." He confirmed.

"No, there's no point.. It's not like I'm going to see him."

"Kushina, if you don't go now I'm going to drag to our father and tell him you broke the glass table before dragging you to the guy."

"Ugh . . B-Bu-"

"No buts, now go."

"Fine.." Kushina let a sigh escape before turning on her heels and began walking away.

"I'm going to say I broke the glass table so I'll be paying just so you know." Zhongda said in his laid-back tone taking a seat on the couch.

"Thanks Zhongy." Kushina replied opening the door.

"Any time Kushy." Was the last thing she heard before leaving to find the boy.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, their relationship are so weird from enemies to friends." Hashirama laughed.

"It's not funny bro-"

"STOP THE SAYING THE SAME THING ALL OVER AGAIN . . Deja vu.." The Shinigami cut off Tobirama before he could say a word.

"Hey, where's Madara anyway?" Hashirama looked at the Shinigami tilting his head.

"Jashin told me he hasn't arrived to his check point and Kami kept quiet so . . . I'm guessing he's with Kami." The Shinigami replied letting a sigh escape his mouth.

"Wait, wait . . Why are we even here? We didn't get caught in that Death Consuming . . Reaper . . Thingy..." Hashirama stated.

"Yes but Kami was tired of Tobirama's bickering and because you are related to him you got sent here so get on with your pile of work.."

"Hashirama, it seems the girl has almost found the boy."

"Huh?"

* * *

Minato shivered a bit, he's been under the tree without any warmth for some time now. It was raining but he decided it fit his mood perfectly so he stayed out, he felt pretty much heartbroken... No . . That's not the word, gloomy . . That was it. It felt like the Second Hokage was punishing him for not showing his true potential during academy and so he made it rain.

* * *

Both the Shinigami and Hashirama looked at the water user.

"What?"

* * *

Minato fell asleep against the tree ignoring the coldness, he had his white hoodie on with green strips so it was keeping him alive. He felt hungry for ramen at the moment, he often wondered if his mother and father would be worried about him but he couldn't be asked to move, this was his punishment for not making friends with Kushina neither helping her when she was being bullied in school. And here he was asleep against the tree not giving a damn about anything.

"Jeez, and I came here worried about you and you're sleeping in the rain? Baka." The blonde heard a girlish voice say, he wasn't such a heavy sleeper so it was easier to wake himself up. He opened his eye a tiny bit attempting to see if the person who was trying to wake him up was worth it, he spotted red . . . Straight red hair . . Beautiful straight red hair. "Kushina?" The blonde woke up fully noticing how could only have that beautiful hair, a deep blush forming on his face thinking about what he just said. "Achoo." He sneezed probably catching a cold from being out here.

"Ugh, you must be cold. You're such an idiot for sleeping here, come to my house . . You can stay round." She generously took a firm grip on his arm before walking off, she noticed his face was a little bit red but she thought it was only due to the cold.

"W-W-Wait . . I'm sorry about before." The blonde sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, he knew what was going on but couldn't be asked to think about it.

"Yeah yeah, just don't sneeze on me. My house is just up ahead." An annoyed sigh escape her lips, she really wanted to be more nicer to the boy but she couldn't take him seriously... And now she just thought about what she just told him, _"Come to my house . . You can stay round." _Her cheeks turned a little pinkish now actually taking aboard the words she just said, he had his own house and she was bringing him to her house to sleep over? She was sure going to be teased a lot from now on . . . Just adding more into her hell.

Kushina arrived onto her door step holding Minato who should now let go of, "S-S-S-S-Seeing a-a-as y-y-you're a-a-alread-d-dy here . . Y-Y-Y-You s-s-s-should s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s . . . S-s-s-s-s . .S-S-S-S-SLEEP OVER!" Kushina stuttered weirdly, a face turning red.

Minato gazed at her before a smile appeared on his face, "Okay, if you don't mind I'll stay ov- Achoo!" He sneezed once again. The red-head decided not to stay outside for any longer and bring him into the warmth of her house. She opened the door walking in, Minato soon following after her.

"Well, well, well... I see my little sister has a boyfriend." A familiar voice teased.

* * *

**Benbonds: That's it for now. I was gonna do more but then something came up. So . . . Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think, I'll stop doing the Shinigami, Hashirama and Tobirama thing if you want. I just wanted to see how it'll look like.**


End file.
